Street Fighter X Mai-HiME terminology
by TheEternalRival
Summary: List of terms in the Street Fighter games, Mai-HiME anime and manga adaptations. However there are some differences in the latter's versions. *DISCLAIMER: I don't own Street Fighter and/or Mai-HiME, they belong to Capcom and Sunrise respectively*
1. Street Fighter X Mai-HiME terminology

**Satsui no Hado** (lit., Surge of the Murderous Intent)

The Satsui no Hado from the Street Fighter games is also present in the story. As usual used by Akuma and (Evil) Ryu.

Satsui no Hado is a form of energy that is rooted in both the darker aspects of natural human instinct (including the desire to survive, trample, and impose over opposition), and, on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction.

To tap into the Satsui no Hado, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win, or else possess such intense rage, that they are willing to kill, As such, only those who push themselves to be the best at all costs can take full advantage of it. Learning Satsui no Hado is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts - the Shun Goku Satsu (lit. Instant Hell Murder) or also known as the Raging Demon.

In the Street Fighter X Mai-HiME storyline, Gouken believes that HiMEs like Mai Tokiha, Natsuki Kuga, and/or Mikoto Minagi may have a possible connection to the Satsui no Hado, with allowing a chance to extract their powers onto Ryu so it won't take over him. However, neither of the three have no knowledge about the Hado, not only until it was revealed that only Shizuru Fujino has the knowledge about the Satsui no Hado and passes it to her friend, Natsuki. Which the latter is aware of; Shizuru warns the gang that Ryu must not fight Akuma at all costs, which it happened later on.

During a fight between Akuma and Ryu, Natsuki tries to revive the latter by exchanging elemental ki's, half Natsuki's HiME power and Ryu's Satsui no Hado being extracted at each other. However, Natsuki refuses to submit to the evil power. Which led to her using to a minor degree that doesn't taker her over. With Natsuki under the influence of the Satsui no Hadou, she along with Ryu gained the "Hado Kakusei" (lit. _Surge Awakening_). In this form, Ryu envelops himself in a blue aura and turns his eyes a pure white (as seen in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3), Natsuki also gains the Hado Kakusei after gaining the Satsui no Hadou.

In the Street Fighter EX series, the Satsui no Hado is said to awaken an evil entity known as Garuda.

In the Street Fighter roster, fighters who oppose the Satsui no Hado are Gouken, Ken Masters, Juri, Sagat, Ingrid, Rose, Guy, Sakura Kasugano, and even Ryu himself. While in the Mai-HiME roster who oppose the Satsui no Hado are Shizuru Fujino, Natsuki Kuga, Nao Yuki, Nagi Homura, Miyu Greer, and Alyssa Searrs.

On the other hand, the Satsui no Hado is implied to be the **TRUE** weakness of the Obsidian Prince. Depicted when Oni unleashes a Meido Gohado on the latter. At the same time it brings utter destruction to the HiME star, when Natsuki does Akuma's Demon Armageddon, destroying it.

* * *

**Psycho Power**

This is M. Bison's trademark power. This demonic force emphasizes use of telekinesis and mind control. And this is proven to be the opposite to Rose's Soul Power

Often termed as dark, negative or psychotic, Psycho Power is most notably exploited by its best known user, M. Bison, who utilizes the Psycho Drive to channel it. Psycho Power has been described as the corrupted negative of Soul Power, a power demonstrated by Rose; this may be true, consdering Rose is the formation of Bison's expelled "good" energy.

* * *

**Soul Power**

The Soul Power is an ability possessed by Rose in the _Street Fighter_series. It is best known as the antithesis to the corrupted Psycho Power, wielded by the heartless M. Bison.

The Soul Power is, as its name implies, energy manifested from the soul. In appearance, Soul Power is a kinetic, color-changing energy that Rose channels from her body and often through her scarf, allowing her to control it as a weapon and supplement her attacks with Soul Power. It can be released as projectiles of concentrated energy, zap her opponents, and project temporary copies of herself.

Rose's tarot cards have an additional link to her Soul Power, as seen when Rose quick-changes after a battle with an enlarged "The Fool" card. Soul Power also grants her the ability to seal foes within (presumably blank) tarot cards and seal off evil energy; however, she cannot see a person's fate if they are from the future, such as Ingrid.

In the Street Fighter X Mai-HiME storyline, after Natsuki gains knowledge about the Satsui no Hado from Shizuru, she seeks to ask help from Rose, who in turn lends her one of her specials; the Soul Sattelite (that appeared as an Ultra Combo in Super Street Fighter IV) in order to shield herself from Akuma and (Evil) Ryu's Raging Demon that can cost her (Natsuki) life.

* * *

**HiME**

A HiME refers to the ability to create solid objects from photons, as well as the females who wield this ability. It stands for **Hi**ghly-advanced **M**aterializing **E**quipment. It is a backronym of hime, the Japanese word for princess. All HiMEs have an identical birthmark shaped like the HiME symbol on various points of their bodies, usually the part of their bodies governed by their astrological sign. HiMEs typically are associated with a classical element or some other theme.

In the anime, only a few HiMEs are initially revealed. They are dependent on their most important people for their Childs. There are 13 HiMEs: Natsuki Kuga, Mikoto Minagi, Mai Tokiha, Akane Higurashi, Midori Sugiura, Nao Yuuki, Akira Okuzaki, Yukariko Sanada, Yukino Kikukawa, Alyssa Searrs, Shiho Munakata, Fumi Himeno, and Shizuru Fujino. Of the 13, Alyssa is the only artificially created HiME.

In the manga, HiMEs are public knowledge, with students cheering on battles. HiMEs require Keys to summon their Childs. There are 16 ordinary HiMEs: Mai Tokiha, Natsuki Kuga, Yoko Sagisawa, Mikoto Minagi, Akane Higurashi, Haruka Suzushiro, Yukino Kikukawa, Nao Yuuki, Akira Okuzaki, the Three Scale Sisters, Midori Sugiura, Saeko Kuga, Mashiro Kazahana, and Fumi Himeno. In addition to the regular HiMEs, PRINCESSes and QUEENs are also HiMEs but have different characteristics.

In the Street Fighter X Mai-HiME storyline, as said above; Gouken believes that the HiMEs may have a possible connection to the Satsui no Hado, however when Ryu, Ken, and Sakura brought Mai, Natsuki, and Mikoto before Gouken, the three HiMEs have no knowledge about the Satsui no Hado not until Shizuru was the one who was aware of the evil Hado and then passes it to Natsuki. In addition, the HiMEs can adopt and learn special attacks from different characters from the Street Fighter roster; including Ultra Combos. For example, Natsuki can gain Ryu's Shin Shoryuken.

* * *

**Element**

Element is the name for the objects the HiMEs can create. Most take the form of some kind of weapon, but a couple have non-combat functions such as Yukino's mirrors. All natural HiMEs wield Elements, while artificial HiMEs cannot.

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, Crimson Viper has the ability to amplify the power and acoustic signature of a HiME's element and child, for some reasons Viper passes some of her special attacks to Mai such as the Thunder Knuckle and Burning Kick.

* * *

**Child**

A Child is a creature summoned for battle by a HiME. Most have some origin in mythological beasts or deities.

In the anime, Childs can be summoned anytime after a HiME has accepted her Child. They are linked to a HiME's most important person; when the Child dies, the HiME's most important person also dies, and the HiME loses her powers.

In the manga, a HiME summons a Child by touching her Element to her Key. The death of a Child results in the death of the Key. PRINCESSes and QUEENs do not need Keys to summon their Childs.

In general, the manga Childs are significantly stronger than their anime counterparts, as evident by their much larger size and significantly stronger attacks. This is due to some of the differences between the two stories; in particular, the mortality of the Childs plays a significant role in the anime, whereas in the manga the Childs are intended to be superpowers.

While in Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, there are some Childs can perform Ultra Combos in behest of their owners and the specific fighter who uses the move; for example Mai's Kagutsuchi can use Dhalsim's Yoga Inferno/Yoga Catastrophe and Rufus' Big Bang Typhoon, Natsuki's Duran can use Rose's Soul Spark and Remy's Light of Justice.

* * *

**Fuka Academy**

Fuka Academy is the private school at which all of the HiMEs are gathered. It has 3 buildings for grade school, middle school, and high school, which are all connected by the Crystal Shrine. Its chairwoman is Mashiro Kazahana.

The Fuka Academy Student Council holds more power than typical student councils; they are in charge of student discipline and are partly responsible for school funding. Its president is Shizuru Fujino. In the anime, Reito Kanzaki is the vice president.

Part of the Student Council, these students specifically deal with maintaining order at Fuka Academy. The chief executive is Haruka Suzushiro, who is assisted by Yukino Kikukawa.

* * *

**HiME Star**

The HiME Star is a red dwarf star in the sky, located to the lower-right of the moon. It is encircled by a rocky structure similar in shape to the HiME symbol. The HiMEs' powers originate from the Star.

In the anime, only the HiMEs and the First District can see the Star. The Obsidian Prince states in the final episode that the Star is the source of his powers. Its subsequent destruction weakens the Obsidian Lord, allowing him to be destroyed.

In the manga, the HiME Star is visible by all. During the final chapters of the series, it becomes the Obsidian Palace. This also happens in Street Fighter X Mai-HiME before Natsuki clashes Akuma/Oni.

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, the HiME Star and the Obsidian Lord are vulnerable to demonic embodiments of all that is the Satsui no Hado.

On the other hand, two Street Fighter characters may gain more power from the HiME Star in different cases. For Akuma, should he look on into the star at night, the energy that emnates from the Star will merge within Akuma, resulting the Satsui no Hado to reach at its peak. In this form, Akuma's hair will whiten, and his skin receives a dark coloration and the color of his karategi becomes darker purple, similarly seen in his Capcom vs. SNK 2 incarnation. As usual, the kanji displayed on his back is always the 'Shinjin' version (神人); as for Bison's case, in order for him to gain the power from the Star, he must acquire one HiME as a sacrifice in order for him to boost his Psycho Power to its fullest extent. In this state, Bison is extremely powerful -in a similar nod in _Street Fighter Alpha 3_ to his "Final" Bison incarnation - that makes him a formidable force be reckoned with; on that note, he would likely outmatch the Obsidian Lord's power.

* * *

**Most Important Person**

A vaguely defined term in the series, first mentioned by Nagi Homura in episode 2. The person most important to a HiME becomes collateral in exchange for the power of a Child; if a Child dies, the most important person dies also.

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME as said above, but with one exception; if a HiME possesses the Satsui no Hadou, the most important person survives. And in the said story, there are two HiMEs to have more than one most important persons; Natsuki is revealed to have two most important persons, the first one is Shizuru Fujino, and the second being Ryu. While Akane Higurashi has three persons most important to her, aside from her boyfriend Kazuya Karauchi; two more from the Street Fighter EX series - Hokuto and Nanase, are also implied to be close friends with Akane in the story.

And of that note, Natsuki and Akane are the only HiMEs to have additional persons most important to them who come from the Street Fighter roster.

* * *

**Seal of Blood**

The Seal of Blood is a cursed power that was implanted to Hokuto by the Mizukami clan. The Seal of Blood within Hokuto will come to life whenever Kairi is in her presence. Unknown to Hokuto, her true purpose of her mission to locate Kairi was to carry out his elimination. To ensure this, Hokuto was implanted with the Seal of Blood by the elders of the Mizukami clan, which was set to be unleashed whenever Hokuto would come into contact with Kairi. Bloody Hokuto can be distinguished from her regular counterpart by the red mark on her forehead.

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, the only way to suppress the Seal of Blood in Hokuto is when the latter should be in the presence of a HiME; such as Akane Higurashi and/or Shizuru Fujino.

* * *

**Orphan**

An Orphan is a creature the HiMEs fight. They typically have a monstrous form. Nagi Homura is the one generally responsible for summoning Orphans.

In the anime, Alyssa Searrs can also summon Orphans to carry out missions for the Searrs Foundation. Orphans are described the same as Childs, but with a distinct difference - they lack the capability to resonate with the soul of a HiME, and instead are attracted to the emotions at Fuka Academy.[1]

In the manga, Mikoto Minagi keeps an Orphan as a pet, which is the focus of chapter 20.

Interestingly, unlike Childs, Orphans appear biological, rather than the biomechanical appearance of other similar creatures(Childs of Mai Hime and Slaves of Mai Otome).

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, Nagi mentions that there are other entities are also controlling orphans; in one case, the Psycho Power. Bison also captures Orphans and uses them to do his bidding. Akuma also mentioned that there are Orphans have fear on anyone in general who utilize the Satsui no Hado such as himself and Evil Ryu.

* * *

**Searrs Foundation**

The Searrs Foundation is an ancient organization disguised as an American corporation. They seek to take the powers of the HiMEs for themselves with the help of technology. Alyssa Searrs and Miyu Greer work for Searrs.

In the anime, Searrs uses Alyssa, Miyu, and Father Greer to observe the HiMEs. In episode 14, Searrs sends its private military to take over the school. The coup fails, and Searrs later sends John Smith to make amends with the Obsidian Lord and deal with Miyu.

In the manga, Searrs owns a private school, the Searrs Female Institute, which sends Saeko Kuga and a delegation of PRINCESSes to take over Fuka Academy and open the HiME Star's gate. Searrs later retracts its orders, but the HiME Star is opened anyway.

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, similar in the anime, and it is also a neutral faction. The Foundation is being targeted in suspicion by the Interpol, Central Intelligence Agency, and the Joint Special Operations Command; who are aware of the Foundation's motives. On the other hand, the Foundation faces crisis when some of its employees (including John Smith) were massacred by Garuda; who was looking for Natsuki's mother, whom the latter spared during the incident. And later was taken over by Shadaloo.

* * *

**Obsidian Prince**

The Obsidian Prince is a being who is the main antagonist of the series, using the powers of the HiMEs to his own ends. The Obsidian Prince possesses one of the characters, but is not revealed until the final parts of the series. He seeks to recreate the world to his own desires by using the powers of the strongest HiME. In the anime and Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, Reito Kanzaki is the vessel for the Obsidian Prince, while Takumi Tokiha is the vessel in the manga. The Obsidian Prince's true weakness is none other than the Satsui no Hadou as said above, when Oni performs his Meido Gohado on the Obsidian Prince; it also left Reito critically wounded.

* * *

**Akuma's Forms**

Akuma has three forms in Street Fighter X Mai-HiME.

_**Shin Akuma**_

**Shin Akuma** (真・悪魔, "True Demon" or "True Devil") or in Japan, **Shin Gouki** (真・豪鬼, Shin Gōki, meaning "True Great Demon", "True Great Ogre" or "True Great Devil") or (神人・豪鬼, "God Great Devil") is a secret fighter and a boss in the Street Fighter series based on Akuma himself.

His personality remains more or less the same as the original. Essentially, he is Akuma using the fullest extent of his power. However, he is more competitive in battle and less merciful when he is fighting a strong warrior.

The differences between Akuma and Shin Akuma are their priority of their special moves. Shin Akuma is faster, deals more damage and can throw two Zanku Hadoken at once. His special moves also tend to have more priority, negligible startup and recovery compared to the playable version. Also, his Raging Demon is much faster and travels farther (making it harder to evade), and in some instances, inflicts more damage (e.g. Capcom vs. SNK 2). In some instances, Shin Akuma also has extremely powerful specials as well (e.g. Misogi).

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, Shin Akuma appears in his Capcom vs. SNK 2 incarnation, this form of Akuma achieves a new level of power when a dying Rugal Bernstein pours his Orochi Power into him, driving Akuma insane, whitening his hair and turning his skin much darker than usual as a result of all the dark power flowing within him. As a wordplay, the 'Shin' in his name denotes 'Divine' instead of the usual 'True'. The unique kanji seen on his back during certain animations is composed of 'Kami' (神, "God") superimposed over 'Hito' (人, "Person"), expressing the idea of a person who has become a god and much beyond that of an ordinary human. The kanji can also be interpreted as 'Shinjin' (神人), which translates to "Lesser God". Shin Akuma in the crossover story is awakened as a result of the HiME star granting him more power.

_**Cyber Akuma**_

**Cyber Akuma** (Mech Gouki メカ豪鬼 Meka Gouki in Japan), a version of Akuma mechanically enhanced by Apocalypse; the enhancements include a mechanical right arm (dubbed Booster Rocket), metal wings, and four extra arms that are only seen in one of his win poses. As such, his personality is vastly different from that of Akuma's, being more servile (as reflected in his win quotes). Gameplaywise, however, Cyber Akuma fills the same role as Shin Akuma.

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, Cyber Akuma is formed when Duran (Natsuki's Child) fuses with Akuma.

_**Oni**_

Oni is Akuma united with the Satsui no Hado, turning him into a full demon. This form of Akuma is slower but stronger in terms of brute power, compared to the original. However, Oni lacks the technical finesse displayed by the regular Akuma. This demonic transformation allows Akuma to use an air dash, and grants him several new attacks, such as a forward slide which slashes at the opponent as he passes and a overhead ground stomp. However he loses the Ashura Senku, Tenma Kujin Kyaku and the Hyakkishu. Oni can perform the Raging Demon in the air.

* * *

**QUEEN**

These are powerful HiMEs in the Mai-HiME manga enhanced by the power of the Obsidian Prince. This acronym stands for **Qu**aint **E**lemental **En**chantress. The three QUEENs in the manga are Marie Antoinette, Yang Guifei and Mai Tokiha.

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, the term QUEEN is a title given to a HiME who utilizes the Satsui no Hadou. In one case, Natsuki Kuga. According to Gill, a HiME will be addressed as a QUEEN when she has put the Satsui no Hadou to its fullest extened and becoming one with her power. The said HiME will NOT sacrifice her humanity if she has benevolent intentions of using the Satsui no Hadou to destroy the Obsidian Prince. In order to destroy the Obsidian Prince, the QUEEN must summon all warriors (namely several characters from the _Street Fighter_ roster) and the other HiMEs to gang up the Obsidian Prince by performing their Ultra Combos against him, before Oni can do his Meido Gohado.

* * *

**Shadaloo** (or _**Shadowlaw**_)

Shadaloo is a very powerful and deadly criminal organization that is responsible for dealing biochemical drugs and arms in the _Street Fighter_ universe. Shadaloo is headed by M. Bison and his three highest minions, Balrog, Vega and Sagat (lowest to highest).

Shadaloo's motives, capabilities, and scope were much further revealed. The crime organization appeared to be paramilitary, with very powerful capabilities. Shadaloo bases were identified in Thailand and Brazil that seemed to contain technology and weapons sufficiently advanced to rival a medium-sized nation. Bison had control of a very large VTOL (vertical take-off landing) jet and employed scientists to create cyborgs, clones, human experiments, mind-control rays, satellites, powerful weaponry, large-scale attack robots, and the Psycho Drive.

Initially, Shadaloo's goals and scope were ambiguous at best. They appeared to be smugglers, though of what is not explained. Bison is described as "ruling his empire with an iron fist", possibly indicating that he controlled some independent territory. Each of the bosses were motivated by their own self-centered desires, and accepted Bison's offer to join his rank based on wealth or opportunity. Balrog was hired as an enforcer to expand his wealth, whereas Vega was a well-paid assassin. Sagat was Bison's right-hand man and Shadaloo's second-in-command, who was motivated by revenge against Ryu; after the events of Street Fighter II, Sagat left Shadaloo, and vows to fight Ryu in his own terms.

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, the syndicate's function remains intact. The said group is involved in many common crimes such as kidnapping, drug trafficking, coercion, and many acts of terrorism. Shadowgeist now fulfills the vacant role of the defected Grand Master Sagat, since the latter has severed ties with Shadaloo.

* * *

**Illuminati**

Based off real-life rumors of an organization with the same name, the Illuminati in the _Street Fighter_ series has existed for thousand of years in the regions of the world often renowned for their powerful and influential civilizations (most notably Egypt and Greece), manipulating world political, social, military, and even criminal events (Shadaloo included) in order to achieve an ancient apocalyptic prophecy that would lead to a new age dominated by them.

While the prophecy would not come until another two centuries, Gill, the appointed leader in the late 20th Century, would take it upon himself to create a nation comprised of the fittest and best that humanity had to offer in order to bring about the salvation of the human race after the prophecy had taken its course, feeling that the world's opposing forces have become unstable and imbalanced; Gill saw that through the world's state of rapid change, increasing modernization, and uncertainty to the 21st Century, the social, cultural, environmental, political and ethical issues had grown alongside it.

To achieve this, he set several plans into motion. One revolved around an organized fighting tournament to seek out the "worthy", and another included the conduction of illegal genetic experiments to create a race of super soldiers, called the G-Project, giving way to the prototype Necro and the soldier Twelve.

Despite their intentions, they are hypocritical in their methods and are no better than powerful criminal organizations such as Shadaloo themselves. The Illuminati stoops to kidnapping, coercion, DNA manipulation, brainwashing, extreme force, and funding themselves on criminal activity and the black market; their philosophies and ideas of thought border on elitist, and consist of brutal Darwinist and authoritarian principles they would build their new world order on.

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, the group's function remains intact. That now they are at war against Shadowlaw, as far as Gill is concerned, he implies that Bison was usurping chaos. Much to Gill's dismay, although he wants to restore the world to its peaceful state. Illuminati is later revealed an ally when Gill reveals to Ryu and company that he is planning to stop Bison's evil plans of world domination.

Having existed since the early ages of human civilization, the Illuminati nonetheless have control over nearly every field of society, with members and their influence in the upper ranks and hierarchies of governments, corporations, and even the criminal underworld to carry out their bidding.

While also manipulating events and politics throughout the world, they are also seemingly in command over the flow and access of information and knowledge in the world, being shown and said to hold access to technological and scientific innovations at least generations ahead of what is known to humanity in their current period (cryogenics and cranial preservation was shown to be 2000 years accessible to the organization prior to the Information Age, after the BC era), and knowledge and proof of existence of the occult and metaphysical, such as the utilization of Qi, Chakra, elemental manipulation and harmonizing, and to a lesser extent, magic; through which all occult knowledge they have access to, they have also created and developed extremely powerful techniques unique only to its members, titled the 66 Secret Arts of the Illuminati.

Likely through the technological and scientific knowledge they possess, the Illuminati is likely responsible to have influenced and given society outside all previously kept innovations and discoveries to create what is now the modern day.

* * *

**Ultra Combo**

Ultra Combos are a very powerful type of move introduced in _Street Fighter IV_. To perform an Ultra Combo, a player enters a combination of buttons (usually a modified combination of a Super Combo combination that involves pressing all three Punch/Kick buttons at once rather than just one Punch/Kick button) with a sufficiently charged Revenge Gauge (which is the left side of the Super Gauge at the bottom of the screen) by receiving and blocking blows or absorbing hits with Focus Attacks. The Ultra Combos are called "finishing moves" by fans, as it is considered the best way to finalize your opponent with style, but if you throw it out randomly, it will likely not connect, leaving you vulnerable.

They are often stronger versions of certain moves (i.e. Akuma's Wrath of the Raging Demon). In some cases, the moves are reprised from earlier appearances in the series (i.e. Cody's Final Destruction). In other cases, they are moves that the user may have just discovered, or else have made their first appearance in the _Street Fighter IV_ series.

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, a HiME (i.e., Mai, Natsuki, Shizuru, Mikoto, and Midori) can gain Ultra Combos after encountering many warriors from the Street Fighter roster throughout the story. Not only a HiME can perform the Ultra on her own, but she can summon the specific fighter who utilizes the Ultra (i.e., for Natsuki with Raishin Mahhaken, she has to summon Yang. But only if the latter is on her side.), sometimes the HiME's child can peform Ultra Combos on the behest of the warrior using it; for example, Kagutsuchi can use Dhalsim's Yoga Inferno/Yoga Catastrophe and even Rufus' Big Bang Typhoon.

* * *

**Custom Combo**

A Custom Combo is a gameplay element introduced in and exclusive to the _Street Fighter Alpha_ series.

The Custom Combo system was introduced in _Street Fighter Alpha 2_ to make up for the limited Chain Combo system in said game. It returned in _SFA2: Gold_ and every version of _Street Fighter Alpha 3_. The Custom Combo can be done with any character, but requires at least a level one or higher Super Combo Gauge.

When two punches and a kick or two kicks and a punch are pressed, a noise will emit and the character will do a small action to indicate the successful start of a Custom Combo. The character will then begin to move faster and leave purple shadows behind whenever the character moves. The character will also begin moving slowly forward by his/herself.

Once activated, the player will have a limited time to approach a foe and launch any series of attacks they wish. The attacks done will be done much faster than in regular gameplay, and easily done in succession. In addition, any special attacks can also be done much faster and without any charge time (if needed). Lastly, characters hit with "knock down" attacks can still be immediately attacked afterwards, provided they do not fall to the ground. Skilled players can figure out ways of making lengthy combos that cannot be escaped normally.

However, the Custom Combo system does have drawbacks. Above all, if the character is attacked while doing a Custom Combo, it is ended immediately and the Super Combo Gauge will be emptied. The Custom Combo is of notably short length, usually only a few seconds, and the length depends solely on how much the Super Combo Gauge is filled.

Despite being exclusive to the _Alpha_ series, a few "Custom Combo" attacks have appeared in the series since its introduction. Yun and Yang both have Super Arts (Genei Jin and Seiei Enbu, respectively) that cause them to leave behind after images which cause more stun damage, making combos easier to string together. Juri's Feng Shui Engine Ultra Combo in _Super Street Fighter IV_ causes the Revenge Gauge to become a timer and allows Juri to chain together more combos than she normally could.

While in Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, the Genei Jin, Seiei-Enbu, and Feng Shui Engine returns, along with the Hadou Kakusei from Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, and can be accessible to Ryu and Natsuki. For Natsuki's case, she can transform into different modes; Awakening and Materialize modes. The Awakening mode animation remains intact from Ryu's version, while the Materialize mode allows Natsuki to transform into her Meister Robe from Mai-Otome.

* * *

**Desperate Attack**

Also known as a _**forbidden move**_. It is based and is referenced from those seen in the Street Fighter III games, namely from 2nd _Impact_ and _3rd Strike_. In this said game, characters such as Gill and Akuma can gain access to several Super Arts in different cases; for Gill, since 2nd Impact, he has two Supers, and by the following sequel, he has three; namely Meteor Strike (2nd Impact) and Seraphic Wing (3rd Strike) in addition from his _Resurrection_. Gill can gain access to all three Super Arts and is not selectable in the character select screen of the game. As for the case of Akuma, from 2nd Impact, aside from three selectable Super Arts, he has only one hidden move; which is the Shun Goku Satsu. While in 3rd Strike, he has another one; the Kongou Kokuretsu Zan. Of that note, it can be used no matter which Super Art was chosen at the character select screen, and uses up the whole super gauge. This means that in _3rd Strike_, in any given match, Akuma has access to three Super Arts, making him extremely dangerous.

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, this is also a term for 'hidden' Ultra Combos, and there are only two HiMEs who have desperation attacks; Natsuki Kuga and Mikoto Minagi. For Natsuki's case, she satisfies from those of the case of Akuma; three are all Satsui no Hado-powered attacks, namely the _Kongou Kokuretsu Zan_, _Metsu Shoryuken_, and _Nekketsu Hadoken_; the attacks were belonged to Akuma and Sakura respectively. As for Mikoto's case, she only uses one; the _Last Dread Dust_; one of Cody's Ultra Combos, which the other being the Final Destruction. As usual with Cody's version of the ultra, Mikoto will always use a steel pipe other than Miroku.

In addition, the villains in the said crossover story also have forbidden moves on their own. For example, Bison is known for many Ultras, his only desperate attack is his Final Psycho Crusher seen in Street Fighter Alpha 3; it inflicts powerful damage at vulnerable foes.


	2. Street Fighter X Mai-HiME Arsenals

**Equipment**

There are various equipments that some characters in both Street Fighter and Mai-HiME roster.

**Assault Rifle**

Natsuki is often seen carrying an assault rifle when she is asked for a mission by Crimson Viper, Sharon, and/or Rolento. This takes form of a modified **M4A1 carbine** with a silencer and short ranged scope attached. Sharon, a character from the Street Fighter EX series, also wields an assault rifle, which is also part of her METEOR combo.

**Mikoto's Boxing Gloves**

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, Mikoto Minagi was given a **pair of boxing gloves** by Cody during their battle against him and Guy. Cody uses these gloves while training in prison. With the boxing gloves, Mikoto gains access to special attacks that are all punching oriented such as the Criminal Upper, Short Swing Blow, Machine Gun Upper, as well as Ultra Combos such as Final Destruction, Rolling Thunder, Climax Beat, and Shisso Buraiken.

**B Fan**

The **Bashou Fan** (『芭蕉ファン』? lit. "Banana Fan"), this is a pair of fans offering high attack and defense capabilities seen in Mega Man X7. In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, this is one of Hokuto's weapons; Hokuto can stand still with this weapon that creates an energy shield around her that can deflect low-damage projectile shots.

**D Glaive**

The **Durga Glaive**, is a naginata-style weapon first seen in Mega Man X7, and is one of Hokuto's special weapons in the said crossover story; this allows Hokuto to perform longer-ranged attacks and can be spun to deflect enemy fire. This is required for Hokuto to perform her Shirase Gatana Ultra Combo. And of that note, Hokuto is the few characters in the crossover story to wield naginata-style weapons, the other being Shizuru Fujino.

**Rebellion**

The **Rebellion** is a claymore-based broadsword that appeared in the _Devil May Cry_ games and is used by Dante. It takes form massive broadsword with a heavy double-edged blade, notched on both sides near the tip. In its dormant form, the pommel is a single spike, but after awakening it splits open into several. The grip is plain, but the guard is skeletal, with a skull-design on each side leading to the rib cage from which the blade emerges; on one side of the blade, the skull is that of a human, while the other uses a horned demon's skull. Initially, the crosstree is folded in against the ribs, but it extends once the sword is awakened by Dante's blood.

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, the Sword of Sealing that was placed in Kagutsuchi's head is actually the Rebellion itself. The Rebellion will only awaken should Mai pull out the sword from Kagutsuchi's forehead. According to Rose, the Rebellion has the capacity to destroy any being of pure evil, and its demonic power is highly dominant, to the point that the user becomes enslave by it, if they are not yet willing or prepared to use it. As for Mai's case, she uses the Rebellion only at a minor degree that its power does not take over her. Using the weapon to its fullest extent will result the wielder in a state of insanity and uncontrollable rage, turning him/her into a mindless killer.

**Yamato **

The **Yamato **is a katana forged by the power of darkness that appeared in the Devil May Cry games. This is used by none other than Vergil, Dante, and then by Nero. Yamato is a Tachi with ornate bronze guard; the exact details of how it looks change throughout the series. In the first Devil May Cry the Tsuka (柄? lit. "handle") has the traditional gold wrapping, with black ornaments, and the Tsuba (鍔? lit. "guard") is octagonal. In later installments, the guard is oval, and the tsuka-ito seems to be braided from white and black material. The blade features several intricate ornaments, most notable is a relief of a dragon at the endpoint of the hilt.

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, Garuda is revealed to wield this weapon, as part of his Kyoujin Senshuu attack. He mentions that the sword is said to belong to a legendary swordsman from distant world whose sense of self-discipline and honor is worthy of its use – referring to Vergil; the owner of the Yamato. The sword's power will come to life after using it numerous times against Orphans. Shizuru Fujino is worthy of the use of the Yamato. On the other hand, this also becomes Kiyohime's source of power.

* * *

**HiME's Elements**

**Element** is the name for the objects that serves as the weapons of the HiMEs. Every HiMEs can summon their own element by their command. All HiMEs can do this except for the artificial HiME like Alyssa Searrs. Their elements also serve as an instrument in summoning their child. Their element are associated with their abilities and powers. Also, their elements and child has connection because their powers are connected to each others.

**Mai Tokiha's Element**

Her element is a set of four _golden__rings__(__bracelets__)_ around her wrists and ankles. Each ring looks like a ring of fire when it spins, but in ordinary form it is a golden ring with emerald green magatama. When she materializes them, she engulfs herself in a pillar of flames, though she tends to keep it down to just flaming where they appear instead of all over. Her element allows her to float, giving her a unique ability in movement compared to all the other HiME as well as being able to accompany Kagutsuchi without having to ride it. She can use her element to create a fiery barrier to block attacks, or to create a flaming whip to attack with (though she rarely uses it). Her Element is apparently very strong, being able to withstand blows from even Mikoto's sword. By the use of her element, Mai summons Kagutsuchi, her CHILD, which rises out from a cyclone of fire.

**Mikoto Minagi's Element**

_Miroku_ is the name of Mikoto's element, a _black__claymore_ or _two-handed__sword_ (the same name as her CHILD). She is rather unique in that she never de-materializes her sword, carrying it with her wherever she goes; in the case she is separated from it, she can summon it to her location. When she uses it, she can strike it into the ground to open a dark portal, which can be used to partially summon Miroku (her CHILD) to attack as a series of sharp spikes coming from the ground or to cause a massive cutting wave (such as she does in the first episode, cleaving an entire steamship cleanly in half). Naturally, her element can be used as an ordinary sword, though capable of far more destructive power than a normal sword (as shown by her cutting just part of a truck and the whole thing splitting along an extension of the line where she had cut it). While wielding her sword, she often drags Miroku's tip along the ground while moving in a spinning motion, creating showers of sparks in the process (probably due to its massive weight relative to her more petite build, or possibly as just part of her fighting style). She is also able to summon Miroku, her child, while physically separated from the sword.

**Natsuki Kuga's Element**

Kuga's element is a pair of _revolver__guns_ or _pistols_ with spherical cylinder cases. She seemingly manifests these elements from an ice portal. She fires them in normal realistic intervals but apparently doesn't have to reload (a possible explanation for which is that she can also materialize new bullets as she fires). In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, her Element plays slight role when performing Street Fighter oriented special attacks. It only uses Zanku Hadokens; first she fires only one Hadoken with it. But, after encountering Akuma, she can fire two Zanku Hadokens at once; similar to Shin Akuma's ability to do so.

**Midori Sugiura's Element**

Midori has a _labrys_ as her Element, which she has a habit of using for show more often than combat, often carrying it like a banner instead of fighting with it. However, she has demonstrated it is not merely for decoration and that she is extremely proficient in handling it. She is even capable of using it in a very interesting method for a deadly ranged attack, throwing it to make it act as a flying spinning blade which boomerangs back to her, and catching it safely on its return.

**Akane Higurashi's Element**

Akane wields a pair of _double-__tonfa_, essentially a regular tonfa, but with a second, freely spinning one attached to the outside of the ones she holds. Her Element allows her to manipulate wind currents as well as powerful cutting. Any further capabilities of her Element are unknown, as the anime showed both Akane's Child and Element in active combat for only one episode (they are seen again in the last episode, but no unique powers are used). As she does not lose her HiME status during the manga, one can see a depiction of how she would probably have fought.

**Nao Yuki's Element**

Nao Yuuki's Element is a pair of _twin metal__claws_ (resembling a pair of bagh nakh) fitted from her knuckles up to her fingers. Protruding red nails from which thin red strings extend from can be used for ensnaring enemies, wrapping or cutting through objects. She has a habit of licking these nails during battles. In the manga, the nails have been shown to grow longer to fit the situation.

**Akira Okuzaki's Element**

Her Element is a _double-bladed__kunai_ summoned with the word "on" (this has only been the case with its initial appearance, with further times she summons her Element wordlessly; most likely it was just to hold up the front of her powers being merely ninjutsu, to prevent her being identified as a HiME). She is also able to summon multiple smaller shuriken to use as throwing weapons. The kunai seems to be able to interact with one's shadow, as demonstrated when she rendered an Orphan immobile when she threw it to pin its shadow during a battle. Her manga rendition's Element is much larger.

**Sister Yukariko Sanada's Element**

Sister Yukariko's Element is a white _bow_ with an ornamental horse head. With it, she can shoot _flaming__arrows_ at an opponent. Similar to Akane, what the actual powers of her Element are unknown; however, in Yukariko's case, it's due to her rarely using it onscreen, or even much at all.

**Yukino Kikukawa's Element**

Yukino's Element is a set of floating _hexagonal__mirrors_, which she summons at the same time as her CHILD; the reason is because they work directly together, unlike the other HiME's Elements and CHILDs. Her CHILD, Diana, is able to produce 'spores' which function as mini-hidden cameras that turn invisible and float wherever she desires. Yukino can then designate specific mirrors to the spores as she likes, allowing her to be the perfect observer of any location, with no risk of detection. Her Element seems to be the only non-combat type Element in the anime, as she never uses it as such. However, it is possible that is because of both her extremely passive nature, as well as never being seen in a situation where she would need to be able to do so (it is possible she has faced Orphans off-screen). Also, since she always summons Diana along with her Element, she would quite possibly be able to rely on her for defense, while being able to observe the battle from any perspective and respond the best way.

**Shizuru Fujino's Element**

Her Element is a _red__naginata_ with a straighter blade and more of a gap between the shaft and blade). It generally serves as a close range weapon, but the blade can also extend into a fully controlled chain-like extension, capable of tying/cutting someone up or even crushing solid metal within its coils. She has once even used her extending blade to cleanly cut off an entire face of a cliff. In Japan, the naginata was used as a status symbol. And of that note, in Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, she and Hokuto are implied to be the ones wielding naginata-style weapons; while Hokuto's naginata weapon is based from those seen in Mega Man X series – the Durga Glaive.

**Shiho Munakata's Element**

Her Element is a deformed _dark-red__flute_ which can manipulate sound waves. With it, she can also enter a state of Astral Projection, allowing her to travel as just her soul (but still wielding the Element) to another location to be capable of attacking and directly seeing her opponent, but with no direct risk to herself and even being able to ignore the terrain.

How much direct control she has over this power is uncertain, as she seemed to only use it while sleeping, and only during the time she was at the hospital (during which she was consumed with extreme emotions, largely jealousy and anger); it could be however, that she merely didn't previously know of her own status as a HiME, and was triggering the powers unconsciously from her emotions.

**Fumi Himeno's Element**

Fumi's Element takes form as a _large__scythe_. The blade is retractable but any other capabilities of this Element was not shown as the anime only showed a short glimpse of Fumi summoning it and then cut off as she charged with it, with the following 'battle' done unseen.

**Alyssa Searrs**

Alyssa herself does not have the ability to produce an Element. However, Miyu fights to defend her, filling in for the lack of one.

Clay is what is used to mend Yggdrasil, which is similar in this respect to the artificial Norse god Mokkurkalfi, that was created from clay during a battle between Thor and Hrungnir.

* * *

**HiME's Childs**

"CHILDs" are the different creatures that are being summoned by the HiMEs in their fight as their protector. The names and appearance of the child were based from ancient mythological creatures, monsters, and deities. Also, the child can be considered as the combination of living creatures with flesh and of mechanical or technological parts.

The life of the child was connected with the life of the most important person in the life of the HiME. If the child of a certain HiME dies, the most important person in her life will also die. Additionally, if the HiME herself is killed, her most important person will die.

The bases of each Child come from those heard in Japanese folklore, mythology, or even in other legends of world literature.

**Kagutsuchi**

**Kagutsuchi** is the child of Mai Tokiha. It is a giant dragon-like creature with wings of fire. It has the ability to release fireballs from its mouth. It is also somewhat associated with whales and dolphins (hence the fin-like protrusions on its face and the sounds which it communicates with). Another reference is to the legendary phoenix as Kagutsuchi is shown to be able to be reborn from fire. Also, Kagutsuchi has the ability to fly with incredible speed because of its jet mode. There is a sword in its head, known as the Sword of Sealing. It was made by the Obsidian Lord, acting as a seal on its powers, allowing the Obsidian Lord to suppress it when needed. During the final battle, the HiME's attack on the HiME star weakens the Obsidian Lord and destroys the sword, loosening the control and allows Kagutsuchi full access to all its power to destroy the Obsidian Lord within Reito.

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, the Sword of Sealing becomes the Rebellion, the sword that is used by Dante from Devil May Cry. On the other hand, it shows vulnerability to anti-air attacks such as the Flash Kick, Shoryuken, and Tenshoukyaku.

Kagutsuchi is based on Honokaguchi (Kagu-tsuchi), a god of fire in Japanese mythology. He is the son of two gods, Izanami no Mikoto and Izanagino Mikoto, who are the creators of the islands of Japan. As Honokaguchi was born, he burned his mother Izanami to death, becoming a motherless child like Mai. Whether this is the cause or not, Izanagi beheaded Honokaguchi with the totosuka sword, a sword ten grips long. The sword stuck in Kagutsuchi's head is a reference to this. His body which was cut into eight pieces; and became eight volcanoes.

**Miroku**

Mikoto Minagi's child was **Miroku**. At first, Mikoto's element the claymore was introduced to be her child but later it was revealed that it was only her element. Both of her child and element were named Miroku that caused this confusion.

The true appearance of Miroku was a giant ogre like creature that carries a giant spiked club. Miroku appeared to be like a full armored warrior with three arms and a big eye in it central body but its true face has in lower part. In earlier episodes Miroku only appeared as spikes that came out of the ground at Mikoto's command. Mikoto herself does not appear to completely control the Child, who is referred to as the protector of the Obsidian Lord and attempts to block an attack against him during the final battle.

Miroku is weak to Ryu's Metsu Shoryuken, Cody's Final Destruction, and Chun-Li's Hoyokusen. In addition, special attacks in the air (i.e., Zanku Hadokens) may incapacitate it.

The most obvious reference for Miroku is the absolute god Miroku, Maitreya in Sanskrit, from the religion Mitra. As for Mikoto, we see her name along with Izanami's and Izanagi's. It's probably why she's always stuck with Mai. Miroku's name was adopted from Japanese term for "Maitreya Buddha" as prophesied by the Buddha before entering nirvana.

**Duran**

**Duran** was a silver wolf like creature. It was the child of Natsuki Kuga. She named Duran after her deceased pet dog. Duran was aided with a pair of cannons on its back, and also by the different mechanical parts and weapons in its hind legs, which were composed of several types of projectiles. In the Mai-HiME anime, Shizuru dies because she was Natsuki's most important person when Duran was destroyed.

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, Duran is usually responsible for using projectile-based Ultra Combos such as the Light of Justice, Shin Hadoken and Messatsu Gou Hadou. It also gains the ability to fuse with Akuma to become Cyber Akuma. On the other hand, it shows signs of weaknesses to Ryu's special attacks such as his Hadoken and/or Shoryuken; a similar trait to Miroku as said above.

Duran is probably based on Dylan from Celtic mythology, the son of Arianrhod. Dylan is also said to be the child of waves, therefore he became the god of oceans. This corresponds with how Duran comes out of ice. Another point about Natsuki is her relationship with her mother. Arianrhod had another son named Lleu, whom she almost kills. Although there is a difference of gender, Arianrhod could be Natsuki's mother; Dr. Saeko Kuga, Lleu being Natsuki, and Dylan being Duran. Also, it could be that the name of Duran was adopted from the term "Dylan" which means "ice".

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, its weakness to Ryu's special attacks is also based in two cases; Natsuki's relationship to Ryu as student and master, and as well as Ryu's story in Street Fighter Alpha 2; which similar to the above. With Natsuki's story seemingly based with Ryu, where that time Gouken was killed by Akuma. This led Ryu to have a desire for vengeance against Akuma. However, during the events of Street Fighter IV, Gouken is revealed to be alive; for Natsuki's case, she finds out that her mother is alive and is working with the Searrs Foundation. On the other hand, in both Mai-HiME manga and anime, Natsuki doesn't seem to be happy about it, in this case, Natsuki fought her own mother in the manga, much more with Ryu fights Akuma back in Alpha 2. In both cases, they are both being tested. The difference is Natsuki eventually defeats her mother, as for Ryu, he was only warned by Akuma about the Satsui no Hadou within him.

**Gakutenou**

**Gakutenou** was a strange and unidentified creature that looks like an armadillo or even lion. Gakutenou's back legs has the ability to transform into wheels, allowing Midori Sugiura, its HiME master, to move at high speeds on land and in the air and also by rotating its wheels at high power. It can also launch a tornado that can trap an enemy within. It has an extendable tail-like blade that can cut through hard stones. Its shape allows it to become a living projectile; the rocket thrusters on its back give it an incredible amount of thrust, which it uses in its Spiral Dash attack: gathering speed, it rushes forward, covering itself in energy and then physically blasting through whatever is in its path. It can go through a wall of solid stone and even the metal hull of a ship. For this ability Gakutenou can be associated with a rhinoceros.

Gakutenou is weak to Satsui no Hadou attacks. Akuma's Kongou Kokuretsu Zan may have a possible chance to destroy its wheels on its chariot mode; should Gakutenou attempt to get close to Akuma.

There is no god with a name of anything close to Gakutenou. The name in Japanese describes a "state of great shock", so strong that one doesn't know what to do. So literally translated, Gakutenou becomes "a king that surprises even the heavens". In Kojiki, an old Japanese text, there's a line that vaguely translates to "Susanoo no Mikoto violently kills a woman who wears a heavenly robe". Susanoo is a god in Japanese mythology who killed Yamata no Orochi, the eight headed dragon that symbolizes chaos, but he himself was a very rough man. Rough enough to makes Amaterasu no Mikoto, the goddess of the sun, so upset that she hid herself away, covering the world in darkness. The closest call for basis of Gakutenou would probably be Susanoo. In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, the 'ten' kanji is present in Gakutenou's forehead. Its weakness to the Satsui no Hado shows that Akuma has a desire to destroy a deity; as his prefight and win quote shows vs. Shuma-Gorath, Thor, and Amaterasu in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, saying "It's always fun to kill a god." and "I have killed a god with my fists!"

**Harry (Hari)**

**Harry** (sometimes spelled as **Hari**) was the child of Akane Higurashi. Harry bears a resemblance to a giant tiger. It has the ability to manipulatewind currents to slash at enemies before drawing them into a vacuum to crush them.

When Harry was killed by Miyu Greer (or Evil Ryu in Street Fighter X Mai-HiME), Kazuya Kurauchi also died in front of her because he was her boyfriend and the most important person in Akane's life. However, in the crossover story, Akane's HiME powers return early and Kazuya is revived after Akane hears a scream from a distance; which it turned out to be from Nanase, Akane, along with Harry appear on the scene during a scuffle between a brainwashed Hokuto and Kairi. This led to Harry to brutally tackle Kairi to death, ending the fight between the siblings.

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, Harry is vulnerable to the Shun Goku Satsu. While Evil Ryu went on a rampage, Akane tries to defend Kazuya with her own power, Akane gets caught off guard, and then Evil Ryu destroys her Child with that very move, resulting the deaths of Harry and Kazuya.

Seeing how Akane uses a tonfa, it brings attention to the Asian culture. Rather than a god, Harry's origin can be found in a non-fictional source in Malaysia. Tani Yutaka's little sister was killed in England, but the murderer was judged to be innocent. For revenge, this Japanese man began stealing valuable belongings in England and giving them away to people in Malaysia where he lived, making him legendary there. His acts of kindness, from Malaysian point of view, lead to creation of Harimau Beneficial Bandits. The character that symbolizes the group is Harimau, the word for "tiger" in Malaysia.

**Julia**

Nao Yuuki's child was **Julia**. Julia appeared as a green and yellow half-human female spider with a scorpion tail. Julia's main ability is her sharp tail similar to a stinger as well as releasing its sticky web-like strings from its abdomen and chest. Julia is also capable of emitting some kind of acidic liquid by opening its chest, possibly a reference to the venom of spiders. Julia follows in every command of Nao by the help of her element. Nao used her in robbing men that she attracts. In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME; Julia, even Nao herself are vulnerable to fireball-based attacks such as Hadokens, Sonic Booms, Soul Sparks, and even Yoga Fires. In certain situations, Sonic Booms may have a chance to cut her limbs, the Hadoken and Soul Spark has a chance to stun her momentarily. At the same time, it cannot even read Juri's movements; due to the fact the Feng Shui Engine allows the latter to weaken Julia. In the anime, Julia is destroyed by Shizuru, while in Street Fighter X Mai-HiME; it is destroyed by Juri with her Kaisen Dankairaku.

Julia has most likely originated from a god in Cthulhu mythology, Atlach-Nacha. Atlach-Nacha is a spider with a face of a human that is said to dwell in a hole it dug, planning to bring an end to the world. It is said to be a god that cannot multitask, therefore it becomes very upset when interrupted with what it is doing. It is also said that it can be summoned, but doing so would entangle the summoner in the web and leave them no option but to be eaten. How appropriate to Nao's child.

**Gennai**

Akira Okuzaki's child, a huge frog like creature named **Gennai**, has the ability to blind enemies with the giant spotlights on its back, allowing her to control the shadow of her enemy in the ground and allow Gennai to execute its Jigoku Gama (literally "Hell Toad") attack, which involves Gennai launching a huge spiked ball out of its mouth towards the enemy. In summoning Gennai, Akira needs to say the long incantation "Rin, Pyou (or Byou), Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen (Kuji-in), Gennai, Appearance!"; however, it's debatable if this is actually necessary, as Akira later summons Gennai without the incantation.

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME; just like Harry – Akane's Child, Gennai's weakness is the Raging Demon. At the same time, Vega can outsmart both Akira and Gennai. As demonstrated when he uses his Bloody High Claw on both Akira and Gennai, resulting deaths on both Akira and Takumi.

This is another example of an origin in an existing person. Gennai is probably based on Hiraga Gennai, a scientist who lived from 1728 to 1780. He is most famous for inventing elekiter (electrostatic generator) that generate electricity. The toad is equipped with the electrostatic, as shown it being used once. As for Akira's outfit, it must be a reference to Jiraiya. Jiraiya is a fictional ninja who rode on toad and fought for the poor by stealing from the rich.

**St. Vlas (St. Vrus)**

Sister Yukariko Sanada's child, named **St. Vlas** (**St. Vrus**), was a resemblance of a knight, a piece in the game of chess, that can change its shape into a winged unicorn during its iron maiden form. It also has the ability to force its opponents into an illusion before crushing them with its large wings in the style of an iron maiden.

St. Vlas is weak to four Ultra Combos, the Nightmare Booster, Misogi, Tyrant Slaughter, Dirty Bull, and Splendid Claw.

Sister Yukariko Sanada's child, named St. Vlas (St. Vrus), was a resemblance of a knight, a piece in the game of chess, that can change its shape into a winged unicorn during its iron maiden form. It also has the ability to force its opponents into an illusion before crushing them with its large wings in the style of an iron maiden.

Sister Yukariko, being a nun, has a partial reference to Christianity. Back when Christianity was the target of persecution, the cross used to be the target of arrow, and whoever was able to stick three on it was said to be able to become a master of archery. Whether this is the origin or not, three signifies demons, such as the trident that the devils are usually drawn with. Later on, the word "hamartia", meaning "sin", was made due to pressure from Greece, but it literally translates as "off target". As for Sister Yukariko's child, its origin can be seen in a god originally named Volos. When Volos' idol was thrown into the Pocayna River, he either became the devil, or alternately he became St. Vlas (St. Blaise), a shepherd. He is often tied together with the image of sexual suppression and male organs. St. Vlas's iron maiden-like ability is possibly a reference to St. Blaise's martyrdom. Also, it could be that the name of St. Vlas was adopted from the famous racehorse named St. Blaise which is related to its appearance as a horse-headed child.

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, Sister Yukariko along with her Child St. Vlas fought five villainous characters from Street Fighter starting with Akuma, Urien, Balrog, Vega, and then M. Bison, whose characteristics alludes to five of the seven deadly sins in Christianity, as it corresponds to the following; Akuma is described by _**Anger**_, due to the fact that anyone in general who use the Satsui no Hado are driven with rage and seek worthy opponents for a fight to the death. Despite his cold and relentless personality, true to Akuma's moral code as a warrior; he fights only warriors that he deems worthy, or the ones he believes have the potential to become the best. However, for Sister Yukariko, she witnesses on how Akuma deals his opponents harshly as somewhat a manifestation of impurity and rage. _**Envy**_ is one thing that describes Urien, that somehow speaks of his purpose to dethrone his brother, Gill and rule the world in tyranny. Vega and his display of narcissism manfiests _**Pride**_, who believes that beauty shall prevail and ugliness will be extinguished. _**Greed **_is what best describes for Balrog and his insatiable covetuousness for wealth; and as for Bison, he is the superlative personification of _**Lust**_ (specifically for power) as Bison's personality shows, whereas he finds pleasure towards the sufferings of his opposers, which is the manifestation of his Psycho Power.

**Diana**

Yukino Kikukawa's child, **Diana**, is a weird plant-like creature that has the ability to sprout spores that serves as mini-cameras. Also, Diana can attack its enemies by the use of its tentacle-like roots. As reported in the official guidebook, Diana is a reference to Anne of Green Gables. Anne's best friend Diana notices how Anne is growing a mysterious plant in the forest. If Diana is a reference to this, this means Haruka represents Anne, while Diana is Yukino and her child to the mysterious plant. Also, it might be that Diana was named after the Roman goddess named Diana, the goddess of forest and of the moon.

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, it has no weaknesses.

**Kiyohime**

Shizuru Fujino's child was **Kiyohime**, a combination of a giant squid and of the Hydra. Kiyohime's multiple snake heads serves as its tentacles, allow it to attack quickly and repeatedly, and each of its heads can spray an acidic silver poison. Kiyohime is one of the largest childs in the anime, comparably similar in size to Mai's Child, Kagusutchi, and Mikoto's Child, Miroku, and arguably, one of the strongest.

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, Kiyohime (like Gakutenou and St. Vlas), is vulnerable to attacks (even Ultra Combos) empowered by the Satsui no Hado such as the Metsu Hadoken and Messatsu-Goshoryu, as demonstrated by Evil Ryu during Shizuru's battle with the latter. In the said story, Kiyohime gains power whenever Shizuru wields the Yamato.

Kiyohime is right out of the Konjaku Monogatarishū, a classic Japanese work of literature that is titled "The Story of Kiyohime". During their travels to Kumano, a nameless old monk and a young monk named Anchin (Anjin) stop by a house to stay for a night. The owner of the house, Kiyohime (Kiyo), who's a widow, falls in love with Anchin at first sight and approaches him to start a relationship. However, Anchin devotes himself to Buddhism, so he fears Kiyohime, and therefore lies to her by saying that he'll return to her once he finishes his mission to Kumano. Kiyohime believes his word and waits, but Anchin does not return. Receiving no news from Anchin, Kiyohime asks a traveler from Kumano about Anchin's whereabouts, and finds out that he had already gone back to his country. In anger, sadness, and jealousy, Kiyohime transforms into a giant snake. In fear of Kiyohime, Anchin hides under a bell but is soon found (so this makes Natsuki out to be Anchin in this case) and is turned into a snake as well. Anchin asks the old monk to send the both of them to heaven, and with the old monk's prayers, the two of them rise to heaven together.

On the other hand, Natsuki and Shizuru's storyline is somewhat nod to Hokuto and Kairi's story in the EX series. As Hokuto searches the world for Kairi, but as the moment she comes close to him; she succumbs into the Seal of Blood, forcing Kairi to fight Hokuto. However, Kairi defeats Hokuto, in a similar nod how Natsuki orders Duran to destroy Kiyohime, in result of the deaths of the two. So, this makes Kairi could be Natsuki, while Shizuru being Hokuto.

Kiyohime's weakness to the Satsui no Hado is a different story; after Hokuto's defeat by Kairi, Kairi eventually finds out that Hokuto is under control of Ashura, who in turn is actually Akuma. On the other hand, for Natsuki's case, she finds a way to struggle against the Satsui no Hado, for her powers as a HiME becoming one with it. However, Natsuki didn't sacrificed her humanity; this depicts Kairi's storyline before Street Fighter EX 2, when he finds a new found power similar to the Satsui no Hado. At the same time, in a similar nod to Garuda's storyline in the EX series, Akuma and Kairi fought that resulting Garuda's awakening. For Shizuru's case, it depicts her gruesome battle against Evil Ryu in later parts of the story.

**Yatagarasu**

Shiho Munakata's child in the anime, called **Yatagarasu**, is a large crow like creature able to fire its feathers in projectile attacks, as well as a destructive beam attack from its beak. Oddly, this version of the mythical creature has only one leg. Yatagarasu resembles Sabredramon from Digimon.

Yatagarasu's weakness is the flaming Shoryuken, Kairi's Shouki Hatsudou, and the Rebellion is powerful enough to topple it to the ground

Yatagarasu dwells in the sun, and is the messenger of the sun goddess, Amaterasu Omikami. Karasu means "crow", so as easily guessed, this child is a crow. Crows are usually associated with negative images, but that's a western influence. In Japan, it was originally a messenger of the gods characterized by loyalty, honesty, and devotion. However, Yatagarasu is usually depicted with three legs. Since Shiho's child had only one leg, it means that loyalty, truthfulness and devotion must have been replaced with solitude, jealousy, and monopoly.

**Mashiro Kazahana**** (Suishouhime)**

Fumi Himeno's child in the anime is actually **Mashiro Kazahana**, called **Suishouhime** (meaning Crystal Princess) in her Child form. Seeing how Fumi wields a death scythe, the best image for her would be Hades, the god of underworld. A word about her name probably comes from "hifumi norito", a prayer that leads the spirit to heavenly peace. But since "hi" is missing, it's probably going to stop at rest, not making its way to peace. This explains how Mashiro, who is over 300 years old, kept her soul in the present world. Mashiro, as Reito called her the queen of hell, would be put in the position of Izanami, who carries the nature of death in her character.

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, Bison is capable enough to destroy Suishouhime, even with the Psycho Punisher.

**Eclipse 1 Artemis**

Alyssa Searrs' child was the giant satellite that float from outer space called **Eclipse 1 Artemis**. Eclipse 1 Artemis can fire a Golden Lighting by the command of Alyssa through her golden hairs, as well as missiles to defend itself.

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, it is weak to Urien's Temporal Thunder. Since this Child floats in outer space, Urien can fire the Temporal Thunder by charging it for too long to add the speed of the projectile to destroy the Artemis.

A reference to Artemis, the goddess of mountains, sometimes the moon, and hunting from Greek mythology. A master of archery, this explains the accuracy when firing the Golden Lighting.


End file.
